1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector to be attached to a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 05-94847 discloses an electrical connector of this type. The connector includes a board connector to be attached to a circuit board and an external connector to be plugged to the connector in a direction parallel to the circuit board. The board connector includes a tubular shield case and a housing spaced within the shield case and having an arranging plate in the back side of which the contact sections of terminals are arranged. The external connector includes a housing with a receiving cavity for receiving the arranging plate and a shield case surrounding the housing. The U-shaped contact sections of terminals are provided in the receiving cavity for pressing the arranging plate upon plugging.
There is a strong demand for miniaturization of electronics devices, especially, low-profile electronics components including electrical connectors. The afore-mentioned electrical connector, however, failed to meet the low-file requirement. The connector on a circuit board must have a receiving space around the arranging plate for receiving a mating connector and the mating connector must have a projection section with a receiving cavity for receiving the arranging plate, resulting in the high-profile connectors.